1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hydrogen generating element that generates hydrogen, and a hydrogen generation device to which the hydrogen generating element is applied. The present invention relates to a power generation device using hydrogen and a driving device using hydrogen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a variety of techniques utilizing hydrogen have been developed. For example, a fuel battery can generate electricity through chemical reaction between hydrogen and oxygen. In addition, a fuel battery has high power generation efficiency, and its exhaust heat is available (Patent Document 1, Japanese Published Patent Application No. H11-281027).
Hydrogen engines which are driven by directly burning hydrogen have also been developed. A hydrogen engine mainly emits water vapor as an exhaust gas, and thus is less likely to emit such a gas that leads to a greenhouse effect or environmental pollution, unlike a conventional gasoline engine; therefore, practical use of the hydrogen engine as an engine with low environmental load is expected.
As methods for generating hydrogen, for example, a method which utilizes electrolysis of water and a method in which hydrocarbon is modified are known.